


The Other Dr. Kim

by schmicomalec



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, Last Name Change, Levi Schmitt is now Levi Kim, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Name Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmicomalec/pseuds/schmicomalec
Summary: You know when Bailey kept forgetting Jo took Alex's name when they got married? This is just some fluffy scenes of Levi and Nico after they get married and Levi takes Nico's name, featuring Bailey getting some déjà vu.





	The Other Dr. Kim

The sound of Nico’s alarm pulled him out of his sleep. He leaned over the bed to turn it off and in the process accidentally smacked Levi, who was sleeping against his chest.

“Shit. Sorry, babe.” Nico apologized after he turned the alarm off.

“It’s okay.” Levi was still waking up and starting rubbing the spot on his face Nico had hit.

“Does it hurt?” Nico asked, concerned.

“A little.”

“I’m so sorry. Do you want me to get you some ice, or-”

“I’m fine, I was just lying to try to get you to kiss it better.” Levi smiled.

“Oh. Well in that case…” Nico grinned and craned his neck down slightly to kiss where he had smacked Levi’s cheek. They cuddled each other for just a few more moments before the alarm started blaring again.

Nico sat all the way up this time to pick up his phone from the nightstand and turn off the alarm. “Must’ve hit snooze before.”

Levi sat up next to him and hugged him around his middle. “This morning was supposed to be cute and all that.”

“Hmm. Why’s that?”

“You know it’s our first morning before work since the wedding.” Levi found himself smiling from ear to ear and buried his face in Nico’s shoulder. He still smiled like that every time he thought about how a week ago he had married Nico.

“We’ve already had a million husband moments in a week of honeymooning.” Nico laughed. “Are you going to keep obsessing over it for the rest of our lives?”

“Maybe.” Levi turned his head to look back up at Nico. “I don’t want to go to work. I’ve had you as just my Nico for a week but I’m still not ready to give you up so you can go be Dr. Kim for your patients.”

“But, babe, I also get to be Dr. Kim for you when we both scrub in for that surgery today. And..”

“And what?”

“Starting today, you’re also Dr. Kim.”

  
  
  
  


Levi and Nico did end up being a few minutes late to work. Whatever caused that can remained unnamed for the time being. Both doctors made their way to their respective locker room, Nico the attendings’ lounge as Grey + Sloan’s newest ortho attending and Levi to the resident’s lounge for his last year before his fellowship.

As a senior resident, Levi was receiving his own gaggle of interns today. He found Bailey waiting for him at the nurses’ station in the pit.

“Schmitt, you are aware I asked you to get here thirty minutes before your interns so I could brief you? Not twenty-four minutes.” Bailey said without looking up from the chart she was filling in.

“Yes, sorry Bailey. I had a bit of a hectic morning. And it’s Kim now, remember.”

“Uh huh. Follow me to the intern’s locker room and we’ll talk before they all get here.”

“Yes, Dr. Bailey.”

“I also understand that you plan to let your interns scrub in to watch your boyfriend’s surgery today.”

“Husband’s surgery. And yes I want them to get to see the position they want to be in on their first day, sort of like a way to put the goal of their internship and residency in their head.”

“I like the idea. A little happy-go-lucky for my taste but to each his own. Just make sure to keep any glasses on faces and out of patients today, Dr. Schmitt.”

“It was one time- It’s Dr. Kim now!” Levi called after Bailey as she left after dropping him off at the intern’s locker room.

  
  
  
  
  


Nico walked into his patient’s room with a lot more enthusiasm than normal. As much as he teased Levi for being so giddy, he felt himself get instantly happier and excited every time he remembered there was another Dr. Kim in the hospital starting today.

“Ms. Lopez, lovely to see you.” Nico shook the hand of a woman standing beside the bed right as he walked in.

“You as well, Dr. Kim.” She answered politely. Nico had to hold back a dopey smile for the sake of professionalism, thinking about Levi being called the same thing.

“Isaiah, ready to get that knee fixed up today?” Nico fist bumped his patient lying on the bed. Isaiah had broken his knee at a few points in a soccer game and needed a small surgery to correct it. This procedure was something Nico could do with his eyes closed.

“You know it.”

“That’s the spirit.” Nico smiled. “Now just one more time I’m going to go over today’s schedule with you. In about an hour Dr. Helm is going to prep you for the OR. Once she brings you up, we’ll put you under. Myself and another doctor will fix up your knee, we’ll bring you back down here, you’ll wake up a few hours after, and then I’ll check out your knee to make sure everything’s alright. Because this is a teaching hospital, your surgery is going to be observed by a group of surgical interns. It’s their first day so they won’t actually do anything as a part of the surgery, they’ll just be in there to watch, but if either of you is uncomfortable with this at all we can put them in a different surgery to observe.”

“We’re fine with the interns in there, as long as it doesn’t jeopardize Isaiah.” Ms. Lopez answered. “But I did have one question for you.”

“Of course.” Nico responded.

“When we first scheduled this surgery a few weeks ago, the forms all said it would be performed by Dr. Kim and Dr. Schmitt. But when the nurses checked us in their chart said Dr. Kim and Dr. Kim. Is there some sort of typo or has the other doctor changed?” Isaiah's mother asked.

“No you’ll still be having the same two doctors on the surgery, it’s just that Dr. Schmitt’s name changed. He is also now Dr. Kim.” Nico explained.

“Oh I see. Just out of curiosity, why has his name changed? If you would know.”

“He got married. A week ago, actually. To me. He married me and he took my name.” Nico found himself stumbling over his words.

“Congratulations, Dr. Kim.” Ms. Lopez smiled at Nico. “I suppose I’ll have to say the same when I see the other Dr. Kim.”

  
  
  
  


Levi and Nico were lucky to have the exact same shift on their first day back, even they knew it would be different by the next day. After both getting changed out of their scrubs, they met up at the front of the hospital.

“Was that such a bad first day back, Dr. Kim?” Nico asked right before he leaned down to give Levi a quick kiss.

“Oh I suppose not, Dr. Kim. I met my new interns, showed them around the hospital, I even got to take them into a surgery with just the most gorgeous doctor.”

“Is that so? Tell me about this gorgeous doctor, should I be jealous?” Nico wrapped an arm around Levi’s waist as they started towards their car.

“I think you might have to be. He was tall and muscular and so incredibly handsome. Not to mention he was like an ortho god in there.”

“Ortho god? That makes him sound like a pretty good surgeon.”

“He was an amazing surgeon, moving around bones like it was nothing then clipping veins so precisely. Made me think of another situation he could have been handling things with all that strength and precision.” Levi giggled and leaned a little closer into Nico.

The two had almost reached the car when they heard the sound of high heels clacking and turned around. Bailey was running to catch up to them. “Are you two deaf? I have been yelling since you started walking across the parking lot.” She stopped when she was standing in front of them and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

“What’s the problem?” Levi asked her.

“There’s a clerical error on one of Dr. Kim’s charts that needs to be fixed and due to legal reasons Dr. Kim has to be the one to do it.” Bailey explained.

“Okay, that’ll take two minutes. I’ll be right back.” Nico said to Levi while handing him the keys to the car.

“Not you.” Bailey held a hand in front of Nico then gestured to Levi. “The other Dr. Kim.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! And if you see any grammar/spelling errors just let me know so I can go back and fix it, this is not beta-ed.


End file.
